warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Is'soo
Formerly known as Mahapadma it was renamed to Is'soo after seceding from the Imperium and joining the Tau Empire in 752.M41. This Ice World in the Vigilius Sector has since been fortified by its new masters, both to protect it and to support large scale military operations in the future. History Pre-Imperial Almost all of the planet's history has been lost after the system's sun faded with calamitous effects for the world and its inhabitants. Inexplicably, the fusion of the star faded, leaving only a mass of iron and gaseous nebulas instead. This lead to a rapid drop in the planet's atmosphere, freezing all water on its surface and in its atmosphere. Agriculture and habitation on the surface became impossible and until the underground shelters were completed, 90% of the planet's population had been lost to famine, societal upheaval and a myriad of other factors. Formerly an arid but fairly sustainable world, Mahapadma had become an icy death world in less than a year. Its greatly reduced population had fled underground and for the next 3 centuries, lived under a rule of brutal rationale where survival and the allocation of the limited resources dominated every aspect of society. Eventually, the situation stabilized, though the powerful administrators responsible for resource management continued to exert their rule, increasing brutality leading to equally responding resistance, until a civil war within the populace eventually saw the anti-government forces victorious. Great Crusade When the 631st and 1422nd Imperial Expeditionary Fleet reached the planet, population was on its decline and so the splintered factions offered no resistance, indeed, warmly welcomed the imperial envoys. Despite the valuable ore and Promethium deposits on the planet, its extraordinarily harsh climate and the consequent difficulty of mining operations lead to plans for resettlement, but these became quickly obsolete when the news of Horus betrayal reached the sector. Horus Heresy Like the rest of the sector, the flames of the civil war never reached Mahapadma and it was only after the Battle of Terra and the enthronement of the Emperor that its people learned about the events. Age of the Imperium Remote and of little strategic value, the planet was mostly left to its down devices, rarely receiving additional defensive ships in response to a raid of the freighters hailing it, only for them to be relocated quickly to more pressing theaters of war. This treatment lead to a widespread, underlying resentment for the bureaucracy of the Imperium, which naturally attracted similar elements from all over the Vigilius Sector. The consequential repercussions of imperial authority perpetuated this cycle rather than break it. Operation XY (to be named In 695.M41, imperial forces gathered to launch a counter offensive against the steadily gaining influence of the Au'rah Spet within the sector. Due to its close proxmity, Mahapadma was designated as the launching point of this operation. In the time of preparation, it saw investments unheard of in previous ages, though it also put a toll on the native production that would further fuel the resentment of its populace. (Outcome of the offensive...?) Secession By the time of 750.M41, the Mahapdma was left more to its own devices than ever before. The threat of the Tyranids saw the Sector Government pool manpower and resources on its most important locations, leaving a number of frontier worlds, aside from the local PDF and SDF, essentially undefended. Years prior, Water Caste envoys had established contact with the planetary government of Mahapadma, though their offers had always been turned away for the fear of imperial retaliation. Now however, forsaking the God-Emperor in favor of the Greater Good found ever more supporters within both the planet's population and ruling elite. With Tau forces ready and in place to enforce security, members of PDF and local law enforcement supported by up until now hidden Tau Fire Caste operatives seized control of governmental facilities and the astropathic choir. Resisting officers were silenced, Administratum and Ecclesiarchy members imprisoned and the space port opened to the landing Tau forces. A first wave of additional Fire Caste Warriors quickly secured key orbital defenses as the SDF over Mahapadma was forced to surrender almost peacefully, with the few officers willing to resist brought down by mutinies or their ambitious subordinates. In less than half a year, any imperial control over Mahapadma had been put out of effect. ''Lucitania''-Incident In 752.M41, the chartist vessel Lucitania entered the Nakara system as part of its trade route, which involved picking up ores and Promethium from Mahapadma. However, as it approached the planet, it was hailed and stopped by several SDF ships, supported by allied ships of the Tau. Declaring itself as part of the Tau Empire, Mahapdma had received the designation 'Is'soo' from their new lieges and demanded the freighter to leave. With no means to defy the presented firepower, the Lucitania left the system again, carrying the news to the rest of the Vigilius Sector. Geography Notable Locations Port Cicle The largest space port of Is'soo is the planet's lifeline connection to the galaxy. Countless tons of wares necessary to sustain the population pass through it. Climate Is'soo is described as an arid, but hospitable world in surviving records, allowing for not exactly leisurely, but fairly pleasant life. Poems and musical pieces describe a bright red sun, vast beaches and a rough, jagged, but nonetheless mostly unimpeded and beautiful landscape. The current state of the planet is a far cry from that, however. With the system's sun snuffed, the planet is lit only by the light of the stars. Its oceans have mostly frozen over and even the planet's atmosphere has mostly snowed down on the surface. With temperatures of hundreds of degrees in the negatives, the surface is uninhabitable without extensive protective measures. Flora & Fauna Is'soo's ecosystem has vanished mostly, with an estimated 90% of recorded species wiped out. What remains are underground dwelling species, which managed to endure by burrowing deeper into the planet's core, similar to the human population. Culture Conservationist, Collectivist Government Military Given it's importance to the Tau cause within Vigilius, reports of a steadily increasing military presence planetside are not surprising, though the speed at which they proceed has imperial observers fearing the worst. A steadily increasing garrison of Fire Caste warriors oversees the training of the local Gue'vesa, which still forms the majority of the PDF, though their support by Tau technology makes them decidedly more effective than their imperial counterparts. Category:Tau Empire Category:Death Worlds Category:Ice Worlds